


Moments of Solace

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there is one thing he will never tell her, the reason he is there. But he doesn't have to, because she knows, and he knows she knows. He is there because she is there. And he wouldn't be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including Season 8, especially episode End Game.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

When the sun slowly sinks over the darkening horizon, the sky turning inky golden red, with streaks of blue and purple marking the last remnants of clouds before all turns to matt black and dull greys after the light has left the world for the day, he is there.

He tells her he will ward off the nightmares.

When the stars begin to appear in the slowly darkening canvas, flickering into view one by seven by twenty, and the moon rises, yellow and heavy, low in the night sky, he is there.

He tells her to make a wish on the first star she sees.

When the sun makes its return journey, lifting tiredly over the blurry green, brown and grey horizon, yellow melting into blue melting into the colour of her eyes, he looks at her and makes a wish of his own.

He tells her of all the things they'll do that day. It doesn't matter if it never happens, it's the sound of his voice and the fact he is there.

When the rain clouds roll in and the world turns gun-metal grey, and the darkness of outside begins to pervade her soul, he is there. With an off-colour remark, a pair of strong arms. She would never tell him, but he is the sunshine in her life.

But he knows. Which is why he tells her regularly that she is not alone. That she never will be. Not while he still draws breath...and her too.

And when the day is perfect, the sun shining brightly, the sky a perfect blue with the odd cotton-candy white cloud, and she can't venture outside in it, he is there.

He tells her of this place where they can take a picnic, where they can spread a tartan rug by the crystal-clear river and watch the fishes leap like Olympic athletes. Where they can lie back and make shapes from the clouds. Where the troubles in their lives no longer exist.

When she returns from her treatment, he is there.

When she goes, he is there.

A natural extension of one another. The logical conclusion to all their unresolved business, their lonely lives.

In the small hours of the night, when all the sounds of the world seem to have ceased and even a whisper sounds like a scream, he tells her things he never thought he could tell anyone. About thoughts he never even knew he had.

But there is one thing he will never tell her, the reason he is there.

But he doesn't have to, because she knows, and he knows she knows.

He is there because she is there. And he wouldn't be anywhere else.

FIN


End file.
